Torture Is Love
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: V-DAY FIC, IchiGrimm! Master/Pet relationship, very OOC Grimmjow. Surprise ending: may write sequel.
1. Chapter 1

This was written on behalf of one of my loyal kitties and because it is Valentine's Day so enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, we all know the awesome God who does though.

Grimmjow woke up to blinding morning sunlight that shown in through the window, his eyes blinking rapidly a few times to adjust. Glancing to his right he saw Ichigo still soundly sleeping, his facial expression was soft instead of his usual scowl.

"Ichi, wake up. Guess what today is." He shook his shoulder gently, hoping that's all it would take to wake the boy. No such luck. With a sigh he stood from the bed and pulled the comforter off the orangette. "I gotta do this then? Che... Lazy ass." A manic grin spread across his face as he grasped the sheets, giving a swift pull the sheets disappeared from underneath him. Ichigo did flips in the air at the force before falling flat on his face.

"Grimmjow... Fucking... Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo turned his head to the side and gave his blue-haired boyfriend an icy death glare.

Shit.

"Fuck this." Grimmjow split, swinging their bedroom door open and running out. The orangette jumped from the bed and raced after him. How dare that bastard, he thinks he's getting away that easily? Well, he's got another thing comin'.

They ran out into their living room, Grimmjow stopping on one side of the coffee table while Ichigo stared him down from the other side. They circled the table as Grimmjow tried to figure out a way to escape. Ichigo had enough, he hopped across the table and tackled a surprised bluenette to the floor.

"Gotcha ya asshole." He said and they wrestled on the floor, Grimmjow on top one second then Ichigo the next.

"You deserved it kitten, you wouldn't get your ass up!" Grimmjow rolled on top.

"You're a jackass you fucking big ass blueberry!" Ichigo rolled him over.

"You love me." Grimmjow smirked at an enraged Ichigo.

"You sonofa-"

They glanced up from their argument when they heard a clearing of a throat. Ichigo's hands were fisted in Grimmjow's shirt ready to throw a punch while Grimmjow had his hands against the boy's chest. Ichigo was oblivious to his hips grinding down on Grimmjow's erection until his mind was clear enough to focus. His face heat up when he noticed and stared at the intruders.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ichigo jumped up from where he was, Grimmjow following.

"Renji! Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed and hurried over to his two best friends, beside them stood Grimmjow's; Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"How the hell did ya get in here?" Grimmjow asked and received a look from Nnoitra that said 'you're an idiot'.

"The door was unlocked prick."

Ichigo let them bicker while he greeted his friends, Shiro giving him a tight hug.

"We missed ya, Ichi."

"Missed you guys too, I was wonderin' when you were gonna show." Renji scratched the back of his head, "Well today is Valentines Day so we figured we'd all come and take you out for the day."

"Yeah, we need ta separate ya from Grimmy for most of the day, take yer ass shoppin'." Shiro nuzzled Ichigo's hair but was interrupted by an arrogant bastard.

"Yo, back off my Ichi ya stupid powdered donut." Nnoitra cracked a grin at the nickname.

"Fuck off damn blueberry."

"Shut the fuck up snow white!" Grimmjow growled.

"We are getting nowhere with your pathetic bickering." Ulquiorra finally stepped in, giving each of them a deadly stare before turning and walking back the way he had come.

"I always wanted to go on a mission to find what exactly is stuck up his ass." Nnoitra snorted, "I'm leaving."

"I guess we're leaving already apparently, Ichigo's coming with us for the day and you're going with the other two." Renji said towards Grimmjow who cocked an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck said I was leaving?"

"Shut yer ass up and lets go." Nnoitra reappeared and grabbed Grimmjow's sleeve, dragging him out the door. Ichigo chuckled at the glare on his boyfriend's face.

"Have fun, Cum Kitty." He smirked at the growl he received.

"When I come back your ass is mine, Cuppycake!" The others cracked up at the nicknames the two of them gave each other but shut right up when Ichigo slapped Renji and Shiro on their heads.

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed.

"One more laugh about it and you'll both have your own embarrassing nicknames, got it?"

"YES MA'AM!"

_Slap._

-...-

For two hours Ichigo was dragged around from shop to shop by his friends. He was quickly growing tired, not a word was said about what they were suppose to be getting. Before entering the next store he would release a heavy sigh, wishing he was back home with Grimmjow.

"What the hell are we doing? What are we suppose to be looking for?" He complained and was confused when the two in front of them glanced at each other, grins plastered on their faces that could even compete with Grimmjow's.

"You'll know soon enough, don't you worry, Ichi."

He grumbled to himself as they walked on when suddenly the two stopped dead, Ichigo bumping into Renji.

"What the fuck you g-oh hell to the no."

"Awe, please?" Renji begged while Shiro hugged him tightly, "Think of it as a gift from us to you for Grimmjow."

"I wouldn't be caught dead going in there." He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at the two who were attempting puppy dog eyes and... Failing miserably. Finally the looked to each other.

"Force?"

"Force." Renji agreed. Ichigo gasped when each of them grabbed an arm, dragging him inside as he tried to find a good foothold to stop them from going any further. He glanced from left to right at the crazed smiles on his so called friends' faces.

They reached the centre of the store and Renji released his arm, stepping away a few feet before...

"Welcome to Karakura Erotica, the place where all of your wildest fantasies come TRUE!" He spinned twice in a dramatic circle with his arms spread wide. He glanced at Ichigo whose face was turning red.

"That... That was the GAYEST thing I have EVER seen, Pineapple!" He cracked up laughing and had to bury his face in Shiro's shoulder to contain the majority of it.

"Shut up... Cuppycake."

Instantly the laughter died, brown eyes that seemed to glow focused on him, causing him to take a few steps back. "Wh-what I meant was... I mean... Ah fuck."

"No one... No one is allowed to call me that, only Grimmjow has that privilege. Understand?" He received a fervent nod from him, the red head looked like his body was relaxing at the thought he wasn't going to get a slap in the face. Well, he'll change that.

_Slap._

"Shiro?"

"Right this way, Ichi." He smirked at the red handprint on the other's face and led Ichigo to the back of the store where they would find all they needed. Renji followed close behind, rubbing his cheek and scowling.

"Here we are, now..." Shiro picked up an item that made Ichigo curious.

"You expect me to use that?" Ichigo wondering, creating a scenario in his head with that particular toy. Shiro could tell by the grin on Ichigo's face that he had already planned ideas for nighty time use.

"As you can see, this one simple toy is all ya need. Remember that one kinky outfit we bought for ya? Well, it's time for a new one, so..." He led him around the corner to the lingerie and smirked when Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Sexy, huh? This will have that bastard drooling fer sure."

"We already picked one out for you, here." Renji, seeming to have recovered from their bout earlier, handed him an outfit that had even himself drooling. And he's the one who was going to wear it!

"What do you think, Ichi?" Shiro asked as they both looked at him expectly. Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

"You know what? I like it, no. As a matter-of-fact I love it." He smiled at them, the two releasing air they had been holding in their lungs.

"I don't suppose ya wanna try it on for us?" Shiro licked his lips and was punched in the arm by Renji, "We have to leave, baka. It's already getting late."

"Damn it all." He followed Ichigo and Renji up to the counter, pulling out his wallet to help Renji pay for Ichigo's gift. He was their best friend after all and they would do anything to see a smile on his face.

Anything at all, even if it meant letting Ichigo stay with Grimmjow.

-...-

Here is the first half of the Valentine's Day fic, and by the way I'm writing a new story called To LOVEru Kira. Since I had a request asking how the two met I'm trying to find a way for these stories to clash with the one mentioned. If it doesn't work out then oh well, that's what that last sentence up there was trying to say. You'll see what I mean when I start posting the new story so please watch out for it!


	2. Chapter 2

Torture Is Love

"Can we go now, what the fuck is this?" Grimmjow growled and followed Nnoitra with a glare, "And where the hell is Ulqui-whore-a? He disappeared that shithead."

"He couldn't have gone far." Nnoitra smirked and had a knowing grin on his face, Grimmjow caught it and cocked a blue brow at him, "Okay jackass, what are you hiding?"

"Me? Hiding something? I'd rather tell it to yer face, Grimmy." Before Grimmjow could say any more he walked ahead of him, still wearing that creepy smile.

"Whatever... Jerk."

-...-

Ulquiorra glanced around to make sure everything was in place including all the hidden cameras and wires, checking once more to make sure they wouldn't be visible. It was all set up perfectly, even though he wasn't one to voluntarily do this sort of thing they had asked him to do this since he's the only one that could besides Szayel, and he was away. All this work shouldn't go to waste, he'd stay even if he cringed in his seat while the others had nosebleeds and orgasms.

With one last look around the room he walked out the front door and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest and propping a foot up on the door. His phone rang and he knew it was almost time.

"Ulquiorra speaking."

_"How is everything?"_

"It's all set up, Nnoitra is still stalling Grimmjow at the mall but that won't last for long."

_"We're on our way, be there in five." _

Renji ended the call and Ulquiorra slipped his phone into his back pocket. He checked his wrist every minute, wanting time to go by faster.

"Yo."

Ulquiorra glanced up to see Renji leading Ichigo and Shiro to the door. Ichigo looked confused out of his mind while the others smirked.

"Something feels fishy. Are you guys up to something?" Ichigo asked when he saw Ulquiorra standing in the porch without his boyfriend, his curiosity piqued.

"Trust us, Ichi. While you're with Grimmjow giving him his Valentines Day gift we'll be having our own little party." Renji had an excited tone to his voice and he received a warning punch from the albino. Ichigo caught this.

"What kind of part, you say?"

"It's a special party where we sit around and just watch... Tv." Shiro almost laughed at Renji's nearly failed attempt at an adequate explanation.

"I see... Well whatever you guys do what ya want." Ulquiorra stepped away from the door so Ichigo could pass but was stopped by Shiro.

"Here's yer stuff from today, there's also some extra in there that I had already for ya." He grinned and pushed Ichigo inside with the large bag, "Have fun, Grimm will be home soon so yer ass better hurry, Ichi."

Ichigo nodded and went inside, he headed for their overly large bedroom at the end of the hall and closed the door behind him.

_'This is gonna be fun.' _Ichigo thought and pulled his outfit from the bag.

-...-

Grimmmjow and Nnoitra pulled up into the driveway, the bluenette staring at the small group of people that crowded outside of his door. Ichi wasn't with them.

Hurriedly he got out of the car to confront them, a scowl on his face. Today had been shit, being dragged around all day for nothing sure placed him in one of the worst moods.

"Where's Ichi?" He asked and looked straight at the two who had kidnapped him today. They both shrugged their shoulders and pointed to the door, Shiro quick to open it for him, "Why don't you go look for him?" The strange grin on their faces made him curious, even the grim Ulquiorra held the smallest of smiles.

"If you did anything to hurt him I'm coming after all of you, friends or not." With a growl he entered the house, the other four following along behind and stopping in the living room. Grimmjow continued on ahead down the hall, his heart seemed to race under this strange pressure.

Finally he reached the door, different scenarios raced through his mind yet when he opened the door, every last one flew out the window.

He should have died. Instead he gaped, his erection springing to life at the sight before him.

"Holy fuck me senseless twice over."

-...-

Mwahahaha! I knew I should have just kept going, just finish the story to add to this short chapter but I just couldn't resist! You won't have to wait long for the rest, don't worry :)


	3. Chapter 3

Torture Is Love

Grimmjow stared in disbelief at the sight before him, his mouth salivating and his erection painful.

Never has he seen a sexier more erotic sight then this.

Ichigo was on their large king sized bed, black satin sheets surrounded him with what looked to be red rose petals spread all over. The pose Ichigo was in was simple yet downright sexual. He was on his side facing the door, his body was propped up on an arm while the other lay across his body. The legs were bent just right and the top leg forward slightly more. The eyes though are what made Grimmjow wonder what was going to happen, they were open and intense making him feel as if he was suppose to be submissive, the dominance rolling off Ichigo in waves.

Well hell.

-...-

"Haha, did ya see the look on that idiots face? Fucking priceless!" Nnoitra slapped his knee and laughed at the tv. Renji who was next to him in the middle of the couch shushed him, "Dude, shut up would ya?They're only down the hall."

"Well shit I can't help it, s'not every day ya see someone like Grimmjow look so helpless and gaping."

"I still can't believe you guys are actually watching this, you are all horrid perverts."

"Awe, c'mon Ulqui. Ya know yer a bit curious, admit it!" Nnoitra gave him an accusing stare. Shiro interrupted them, "Guys look! Oh shit it's gettin good!" All four heads turned towards the tv and instantly grew hard. Ulquiorra had to admit he was feeling a bit hot himself.

"Holy shit."

-...-

Ichigo sat up and slid off of the bed, his movements slow and sensual even when walking towards him. For fuck sakes, he looked like a God of Lust in Grimmjow's eyes. He couldn't resist those eyes that seemed to melt him from the inside out. And that outfit...

It was all simply leather and vinyl. He had a vinyl jacket that reached down to his mid thighs, cuffed at the elbows. It was open to where you could see his muscled chest yet was connected by three buckles below his pecs. Underneath was a pair of leather short shorts that hugged his ass, for all he knew they'd be so short you could _see _his ass.

He also wore a leather choker around his neck and five inch black lace-up leather thigh boots accompanied by leather lace-up arm guards. Did he forget to mention the jacket was tight around his waist? Jesus Lord almighty, Ichigo had the perfect body.

Ichigo had walked around the bed and now stood in front of it. He beckoned him with a finger and the simplest command, "Come."

Grimmjow didn't hesitate, he took long strides over to him and stood in front of Ichigo who was looking him up and down. He looked nowhere near as fine as Ichigo at this point, all he wore was a simple skin tight black muscle shirt and a pair of blue skinnies that rode low on his hips. He had discarded his shoes long ago.

"Nice pants, Grimmjow. They match your hair." With that said Ichigo tugged slightly on his bangs, smirking up at him as he did so. It slid back into sensual silence then, Grimmjow stood still as Ichigo began to circle him and stopping behind him. He turned his head to the right slightly, his eyes closing half way when he felt hot breath against the back of his neck. His arms automatically lifted when the orangette pulled his shirt upwards, allowing him to take it off and throw it to the side.

The heat behind him disappeared when Ichigo came around and headed to the dresser, Grimmjow's eyes trained on his swaying hips. When he turned back around he was immediately drawn back to they eyes; he didn't see what was in his hand.

Ichigo came and pressed his body against the other's, his arms snaked around his neck as he allowed Grimmjow the pleasure of finally kissing him. Distracted, the bluenette didn't notice Ichigo placing something around his neck until he pulled away and felt something there. It was a black cat collar with a small D ring attached to it.

"What the fuck, Ichi?"

"Call me Master." Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue but silenced himself when Ichigo grabbed his chin firmly and made him look into his eyes. He said it again, "It's Master tonight, pet." With that said he forced Grimmjow to his knees in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed, "Remove these." He gestured towards his boots and Grimmjow complied, pulling the long stiletto boots off and setting them neatly to the side.

He placed a leg over his shoulder and gave another simple command, "Suck."

Grimmjow immediately pulled out Ichigo's cock from its tight confinement and licked the head. A hiss was heard above him at the small contact. He smirked, that Ichi has always been so sensitive.

His tongue worked his cock from top to bottom, teasing the head and running along the sensitive underside. He felt fingers curling in his blue locks and he decided to move on. Enjoying the sharp intake of breath when he took him all in he sucked lightly at first, earning himself harsh tugs on his hair. Ichigo placed a hand behind him on the bed and leaned back, his head falling back in pleasure.

Grimmjow deepthroated before coming halfway up to give a harsh suck, this causing Ichigo to buck his hips. He could tell he was about to come so he prepared himself and gave one last suck. Warm liquid hit his tongue and filled his mouth, most of it being swallowed by him.

Ichigo let out a low moan and straighten his body, he glimpsed a drop of cum at the corner of Grimmjow's mouth when he lifted his chin. He smirked, "Beautiful."

Leaning forward he ran his tongue over his lips, catching the missed drop in the process.

"Beautiful and delicious."

-...-

They all stared at the screen.

"I had expected Ichi to be dirty but this? This is..." Nnoitra was lost for words.

"Hot as fuck?" Shiro completed for him.

"Hell yeah! What I don't get is how Grimm will come out to be top in this, I mean Ichigo is totally being dominant."

"Don't worry, Nnoi, I'm sure this is all just foreplay as we expected from Ichi. Grimmjow will come around." Renji looked back at the screen.

What the hell was going to happen?

-...-

"Stand up and take your pants off, kitten." Ichigo watched the flash of irritation flash across his eyes at the nickname. Unacceptable.

"You will not be allowed to show any type of irritation or anger for whatever I call you or do to you. Proceed." Grimmjow bit his bottom lip and stood, he quickly made work of the button, not bothering with the zipper and slid them off. He tossed them a few feet away carelessly.

"Did I say you could be careless? Pick them up and fold them nicely."

"That's ret-"

_Slap._

"I will not tolerate disrespect, respond appropriately."

Grimmjow was shocked at this, not knowing how to respond any differently than what was told he answered, "Yes, Master." Picking up his discarded pants he folded them and set them on the floor by his feet, hoping Ichigo was pleased. His assumption was correct when he received a favourable reply, "Good kitten."

Ichigo stood from where he was seated and pointed to the bed.

"Sit straight on your knees at the centre of the bed. I don't want to see that ass of yours touching your legs. While you're at it place your hands behind your back."

His only response was, "Yes, Master." It made him cringe the way he had said it so freely this time. Ichigo was gettingpto him like this and he couldn't deny him. For some reason it was all too _good._

He felt the bed move, signalling that Ichigo was right behind him. Then he felt the heat. Ichigo pressed against his body from behind and he couldn't help but ravel in the warmth. He close his eyes in bliss. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open at the odd feelin on his face and found only more darkness. Ichigo had blindfolded him. Blinded, he shivered when he felt something soft encase his wrists, like suede. Still, what difference did it make? He was cuffed and able to be controlled.

Hands were now on his body, every unknown touch sent shivers down his spine. Lips pressed against his shoulder, he had to resist the temptation to turn and kiss him. Who knew what the consequences for that would be?

"I want you, I wanna fuck you long and hard. Would you like that, kitten?" He whispered this so softly not even the bluenette could hardly hear it. But he did and that was why he felt like trembling.

"Y-yes, Master." His voice shook but at this point he didn't seem to care. What he wanted was something he didn't know he would want now; to be dominated this way and by Ichigo only. It was intense feeling.

While he was distracted Ichigo slipped on the cock ring, it looked as if Grimmjow was unsure about what it was. He inwardly grinned.

"I'm almost done, kitten." He caught Grimmjow off guard when he grabbed him by his hair and forced him down, his ass still in the air.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow came down from his sudden shock and answered honestly, "Pleasure."

"What do you say?"

"Please, Master."

Ichigo nods to himself in approval and reaches under the pillow, pulling his hand back out to reveal a small bottle of lube a a blue vibrator, a black furry cattail on the end.

Grimmjow lay there in silence, his senses on overdrive. He heard a snap of what sounded to be like a bottle. Lube most likely, but what he diet expect was something not Ichigo to be shoved in his ass. He cried out, partly for pain but largely for the amount of shock he received. It only continued when it started to vibrate.

Ichigo was pleased when he heard Grimmjow whine and tremble in front of him, completely submissive.

"is that enough for you, kitten?" Without waiting for an answer he turned the setting from low to medium. Grimmjow had a sheen of perspiration, his body reacting to the sensations. His whining was slightly more high pitched than before.

"Awe, poor kitten. Do you need to be touched?"

"Master... P-please." Grimmjow could give a fuck if he sounded like a slave whore. He wanted more and he would completely submit to Ichigo if he had to.

Ichigo reached around and grazed his fingers over the erection that was leaking only a bit of pre-cum, the cock ring restricting much else.

"M-more, Master. Please!" Ichio couldn't resist and wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke.

Grimmjow felt as if he was going to explode, the tight heat in his lower abdomen was overwhelming. When he tried to release, he found he couldn't. He groaned and received a slap on the ass.

"More?"

"Yes, I want it so bad, Master!"

"If I didn't enjoy your begging I would have gagged you too."

-...-

Nnoitra sat forward in his seat, "Is that really fucking Grimmjow in there? I'm gonna be in that bastards face about this one!" Renji snapped his head around to stare at him.

"No, baka! If he finds out we recorded them he'll kill us!"

Nnoitra laughed, "Don't look like that pussy is much of a threat ta me anymore." Shiro stepped in, "If ya ain't afraid of blueberry ya better be pissin yer pants if Ichi sees this." Nnoitra snorted.

"I doubt it."

"Just warnin ya, asshole."

-...-

For the second time he failed at coming. His body was growing weak and he was shaking slightly. Ichigo had been wearing him out and it was taking a toll on Grimmjow's stamina, they haven't even fucked yet. Ichigo was playing with him, he knew the orangette was loving his helpless whines and small moans and begs for more. He couldn't take it anymore, his mouth opened and he couldn't hold it in.

"This is torture, Ichi!" Grimmjow exclaimed, his breathing labored and his body shined with perspiration. He shivered at the tongue currently licking the shell of his ear, "Torture is love, Grimmjow, and I'm giving all my heart to you tonight." Ichigo dismissed Grimmjow calling him 'Ichi' and decided he would be punished soon for it.

He positioned himself behind Grimmjow and pulled his tight shorts down to his knees. Grabbing the lube he spread a decent amount over his cock, not needing to prepare him this time around. Quickly he thrust in, surprising the bluenette and earning a high yelp.

"You know better than to call me any other than Master. How shall I punish you?" He slid in and out at a slow pace that was maddening.

"How about a little more torture? Does not fucking you sound good?"

"N-no, please. I promise I won't say it, only Master." Grimmjow attempted to push back against him but only received a slap on his ass. He bit his bottom lip and focused on ceasing his movements. The slow pace continued and he was growing impatient. Again he pushed back slightly, this time it earned him a harder slap.

Lesson learned he stilled.

"Good kitten, I appreciate obedience." Ichigo showed his approval by speeding up the pace, his hands gripped Grimmjow's hips as his thrusts grew harder. At this point he wanted to hear his kitten screaming and he didn't much care if it was his name.

"Oh God, please harder!" Grimmjow clenched his teeth when the pace increased further. Ichigo was pounding into him, his body was trembling and about to collapse onto the bed.

"F-fuck! Right there! Dammit, yes!" His prostate was being abused by Ichigo's cock, the pleasure overwhelming him. Once again that night he felt his lower abdomen heat and tangle.

Ichigo went over the edge and came inside of Grimmjow who was still trying to come. Not having finished he turned Grimmjow over onto his back, taking off the blindfold and the cock ring. He placed a leg on his shoulder.

The merciless pounding began, skin slapped against skin at an almost godlike speed. Ichigo was moaning at the friction, he enjoyed every last sound that he was causing Grimmjow to make.

"A little m-more... Ahh ahh.. Fuck!" Grimmjow wanted to touch him, grab his shoulders but he couldn't, the cuffs were still in place.

"That's right, ah, take it, Grimmjow. I love hearing you scream." He thrust as deep as he could, sweat covering their foreheads and muscled ached. His hips snapped forward, thrust after thrust. He could listen to those delicious screams all day if he wanted.

"Grimmjow... Mmmnn, come with me." The bed knocked against the wall at the rough treatment, he could tell Grimmjow was tiring and was about to come. He took hold of Grimmjow's cock and with a few more mind numbing thrusts he came deep inside him, the bluenette following only seconds after. They both came with loud moans, Ichigo rolling off of him after pulling out. He was overheated, the jacket he was wearing never came off yet at this point he didn't care. He was tired... And hungry for that matter.

He turned his head to face Grimmjow who was still out of breath.

"Hungry?"

"After that? I'm starving, but ya gotta take these damn cuffs off first. They're irritating." Grimmjow easily sat up and turned his back to Ichigo. The orangette chuckled and grabbed the small key off of the beside table, undoing the cuffs and setting them with they key back on the table.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I wanna go out there and start cooking." Ichigo said and got up from the bed.

"You're going out there in that?"

"Why not? It's my house too you know." He fixed his short shorts and waited for Grimmjow, watching him as he slipped on his shirt and pants. He smirked.

"Nice pants folding by the way."

"Oh shut up, C'mere." Ichigo obeyed and came up to Grimmjow, "Yes?"

Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's cheeks and brought him in for a searing kiss, this time he made a point to be dominant and elicited a moan from the smaller male.

"Next time I'm fucking you, hear me?" The submissiveness was gone now and all Ichigo heard was the sexy commanding voice he fell in love with that first night...

"Whatever you say, Grimmjow." He smiled and led the bluenette out of the room.

Once in the hallway they look at each other in confusion, voices echoed from the living room. All they heard clearly was, "Quick! Turn it off! Turn it off! They're coming!"

They entered the living room and immediately looked towards the couch where all four friends sat on the couch as if nothing had happened. Renji whistling... Or trying to, Shiro looking at his nails, Ulquiorra staring... At nothing or whatever imaginary friend he had and Nnoitra playing with his hair.

Grimmjow had to ask, "Turn what off?" None answered, or couldn't answer for that matter. He turned to Ichigo.

"Go turn on the tv." Ichigo nodded and went over to the tv, before he could reach it however Renji was blocking it from view.

"There's nothin on tv, trust me!"

"Renji. I suggest you move your ass before it gets bitten." Renji's skin crawled at the look in Ichigo's eyes and he glanced at the others, none of them telling him otherwise so he stepped to the side.

Ichigo pressed the power button and sees a picture oftheir room on the screen. No... It was a recording. He knew what they were doing and he was gonna set someone on fire.

Renji and the others saw Ichigo freeze, not from embarrassment but from fury. They all knew it. His fingers curled then uncurled, his face turned red in anger and his stance was ready for attack.

"I suggest we all run for our lives." Shiro stated and only took a step before he was hauled towards Ichigo by the back of his shirt. Ichigo forced him to look into his eyes at just what kind of fury he was dealing with. Without taking his eyes away from Shiro he reached out and had Renji next to him in a split second.

Grimmjow finally spotted what was on the tv and his face turned red with embarrassment. After it was slightly dissapated he let his anger rise and he grabbed Nnoitra and Ulquiorra by the front of their shirts. Ulquiorra is let go after he pleaded innocent, silently telling Grimmjow he was forced to do this.

"You're a fucking asshole and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Grimmjow threatened yet Nnoitra wasnot phased.

"I ain't afraid of your pussy ass."

Ichigo appears suddWenly and pushes Grimmjow away so he could face Nnoitra himself. The bluenette notices the other two are beaten into unconsciousness. Too bad Nnoitra hasn't seen this already.

"You better be pissin your goddamn pants when you see me now, Nnoitra." He sees fear flash over Nnoitra's eyes and he's satisfied with this. Ichigo pulled his arm back and swung full force into his face. It was a K.O.

Nnoitra saw black.

-...-

Three three of them awoke simultaneously to dim light. Looking around they spotted three males standing in font of them. It took a bit to realise who they were.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious." Grimmjow said, arms crossed over his chest. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were there as well. The first two were grinning maniacally.

This could not possible be good. Yes, they were in Grimmjow and Ichigo's basement.

Ichigo smirked, "Record _this _Ulquiorra." Grimmjow and Ichigo advanced upon the scared trio, their evil grins scaring them even more shitless. Ichigo spoke.

"It's playtime!"

-...-

Lol sorry about the weird ending, I just had to. But I hope you guys enjoyed your early Valentines Day gift :) With love from me to you


End file.
